Para Siempre
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Oneshot Fluff... Fichan, esto es para ti, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. XF 4 ever! Shortfic.


Para Siempre  
  
*******  
  
N/A  
  
Completamente sin sentido, sin trama, sin razón. Azucarado más que el melao de caña, quedan advertidos. Una pieza sumamente corta con mis dos personajes favoritos, Zeros/Filia. Dedicado especialmente a Karime y Raúl. Congratulations!!!!!!!! Mis mejores deseos y mis más sinceras felicitaciones, de corazón. Para siempre, así debe ser el amor.  
  
Olvidé mencionar que la letra que utilizo en este fic "Para Siempre", de Ricardo Montaner, ese Venezolano chulo, guapo y bello. Ricardito, cómo decirlo?, es acertivamente romántico. ¡Qué viva el amor!!  
  
*******  
  
//Para siempre...//  
  
La figura suspiró satisfecha, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás sobre el improvisado asiento. Una fría sensación muy conocida recorrió cada una de sus vértebras sin causarle disgusto, al contrario, una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus rosados labios. Pudo distinguir el imperceptible pero familiar sonido y cerró sus hermosos ojos azules.  
  
Un par de manos cubiertas por guantes de un leve color lavanda se aferraron a su cintura mientras unos mechones de un intenso color púrpura se mezclaban con los suyos dorados casi blancos.  
  
"¿Me esperabas?"  
  
"¿A quién más podría esperar?"  
  
Los suaves labios del recién llegado se posaron sobre su mejilla mientras ella abría los ojos. Tras unos minutos de silenciosos besos, él se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad.  
  
"¿Has esperado mucho?"  
  
"No me importa el tiempo que espero, sino por quién espero."  
  
//No olvides que te quiero para siempre...//  
  
Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de él mientras ella se permitía descansar sobre su hombro. Ella tomó las manos y con calma le fue quitando los guantes, los dobló cuidadosamente y los puso en su regazo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los otros recién descubiertos.  
  
"Me alegra que hayas esperado por mí."  
  
"Y yo me alegro de que estés aquí."  
  
//Aquí tiene tu ser su propio estanque, remójate los labios en mi amor...//  
  
Ella acercó las manos que sujetaba a su boca y las llenó de besos fugaces mientras el besaba su cabello con adoración. Los obscuros ojos felinos se deleitaron con los dorados reflejos de su cabello.  
  
"¿Y qué has hecho últimamente?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu..."  
  
//Para siempre... y por si fuera el siempre poco tiempo...//  
  
Y él sonrió su más tierna sonrisa mientras ella le correspondía con la misma ternura. Si alguna vez le había molestado la respuesta, ahora era su forma de saber que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Todo era como siempre, nada había cambiado y eso la tranquilizaba. El día que las cosas entre ambos cambiaran sería un día lleno de tristeza y dolor.  
  
"¿Te quedarás a ver el amanecer conmigo?"  
  
"Umhh... tienes algo mejor que hacer?"  
  
Ella lo golpeó suavemente y el se dejó escapar una risa deliciosamente profunda. Claro que no se había enojado con el comentario. Ella deslizó sus delicadas manos sobre los brazos que ahora sujetaban su cintura con firmeza. Su cuerpo se relajó con el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo al lado del suyo.  
  
"¿Hasta cuándo crees que podremos disfrutar de momentos como éste?"  
  
"¿Para siempre?"  
  
//Te quiero desde ahora hasta lo eterno...//  
  
La tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia la fresca yerba, sentándose primero él y luego ofreciéndole su regazo. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa traviesa, acomodándose con cuidado frente a sus piernas y recostándose levemente contra su pecho.  
  
"El tiempo que podamos estar juntos aquí en este mundo no podrá ser controlado por nadie, sólo nosotros."  
  
"Eso sería perfecto."  
  
"Lo es."  
  
Continuaron un rato en silencio, compartiendo la vista del sol poniente.  
  
"Te amo."  
  
Fueron los labios de él los que emitieron las dulces palabras. Ella se deslizó más abajo en su pecho y levantó sus hermosos zafiros hacia las gemas amatistas que la observaban desde arriba. Se acercó suavemente y le plantó un cálido beso, explorando la dulce sensación que le provocaban aquellos labios. Le sonrió al terminar el beso y él le acarició la mejilla con su mano desnuda.  
  
"Hasta lo eterno. Te Amo."  
  
Y él sabía que eso era cierto. Tan cierto como que la tenía allí en su regazo, sonriéndole afectivamente. Tan cierto como aquel sol que iba desapareciendo tras el horizonte con sonrojados tonos. Tan cierto como que volverían a verlo en la mañana, juntos. Para siempre, hasta lo eterno.  
  
//O amarnos de ida y vuelta... de aquí al sol...//  
  
*******  
  
Si leyeron hasta aquí y tienen sus caras arrugadas y las gargantas quemadas de tanta azucar, les recomiendo una probadita de pixie stix, mezclen uno de uva, uno de cherry, uno de china, uno de cool punch azul y verán que hay cosas más peligrosas que este fic, jajjjajajaja. (Ups, los pixie stix no son una bebida, son un dulce que viene en un sorbeto *pajilla*, como un polvito de azúcar super fuerte) Yo tampoco bebo Bra-chan, y doy gracias por eso. Pero soy adicta a los pixie stix y al chocolate, ummhh.  
  
Besos a todos, se cuidan.  
  
¡Ja ne! 


End file.
